creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Grzech
Prawda jest taka, że każdy z nas ma coś na sumieniu. Małe, niewielkie grzechy. Zazwyczaj nie zrobiły one nikomu krzywdy albo nie była ona zbyt duża. Z czasem dostajemy od drugiej osoby po prostu przebaczenie i zapominamy. W końcu jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Możemy popełniać różne błędy. Jednak co się dzieje kiedy komuś zniszczymy życie. Kiedy komuś zaszkodzimy do tego stopnia, że jego świat wywraca się do góry nogami? Co z ludźmi, którzy znęcali się nad małym dzieckiem? A co z tymi, którzy mordowali innych ludzi tylko dla samej przyjemności i nie zrozumiałem ideologii? Chcieli to zrobić. Potrzebowali patrzeć na czyiś ból, na czyjeś cierpienie. Co z nimi? Czasem słyszymy, że tylko dobrym ludziom coś się dzieje złego, a Ci źli żyją w świętym spokoju. Nie którzy mają sporo na sumieniu, a mimo to nic im się nie dzieje. Posiedzą trochę w więzieniu, a potem żyją jakby nic się nie stało. Co z nimi? Ciekawe, prawda? Nie wiem co chroni czasem tych ludzi. Może same demony. Wiem jednak co im towarzyszy. Zresztą nie tylko im. Wszystkim on towarzyszy. Obserwuje czy robimy krzywdę innym ludziom. Zapamiętuje każdy krzyk cierpienia. Każde przewinienie. Zraniłeś kiedyś kogoś tak mocno, że jego świat się zmienił całkowicie od tego cierpienia? On o tym wie. Co ciekawsze wzmacnia tych ludzi, a potem wraca do nas i obserwuje. Każdego dnia. Nie tylko w nocy, ale nawet w słoneczny dzień. Spokojnie jednak. Pamięta również dobre rzeczy. Pamięta jak kogoś wyciągnąłeś z dna. A kto wie. Może sam dał Ci szanse się zrewanżować za zło, które komuś innemu wyrządziłeś. Nie wiem. Ale co z ludźmi, którzy przeginają granice? Co z nimi? Co z brutalnymi mordercami, którzy pałają się cierpieniem? Spokojnie. Tym ludziom się przygląda w szczególności. Obserwuje ich z każdego kąta, przy każdym drzewie i czeka. Czeka na najlepszy moment. Znałem kiedyś człowieka, który był strasznym sk@#$%&em. Znęcał się nad żoną. Bił ją każdego dnia. Każdy powód był dobry, żeby ją uderzyć. Jednak nie tylko na tym jego grzechy się kończyły. W pracy znęcał się na pracownikach. Ładnie to teraz nazywa się mobbing. Pewnej soboty wieczorem pobił ponownie swoją żonę. Był nie zwykle brutalny. Użył do pomocy żelazka. W dodatku rozgrzanego. W końcu co będzie sobie żałował. Jak na całego to na całego. Błagała go by przestał. Krzyczała z bólu. Krew lała się strumieniami. Wlatywała jej do oczu. Był tego wieczora na tyle brutalny, że połamał jej obie kości rąk. Bił energicznie, mocno i bez litości. Alkohol dodatkowo go podjudzał do działania. Czuł, że żyje. Ale ten wieczór wyglądał inaczej, niż inne. Gdy zadawał żonie kolejne ciosy, śmiejąc się do rozpuchu usłyszałem, że ktoś w sąsiednim pokoju skacze. -Kto to może być? - zadał sobie sam pytanie - Kto tam jest?! Osoba, która tam się znajdowała nie zareagowała na niego. Skakała sobie dalej. Najwyraźniej dobrze się przy tym bawiła. W końcu całe pomieszczenie było tylko dla niej i dla mebli, które tam się znajdowały. -Przyjdź tu do mnie, albo sam po Ciebie pójdę! - gniewnie wykrzyczał mężczyzna, ale reakcja była taka sama. Z żelazkiem w ręce poszedł zobaczyć kto próbuje się z nim zabawić. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył jak skacze na skakance jakiś dorosły mężczyzna. Miał wyraźnie nadwagę. Był ubrany w modny garnitur, ale cały poplamiony krwią. Wręcz ściekała mu po kołnierzu istnymi potokami tworząc pod jego nogami czerwoną kałuże. Od poskoków krew znajdywała się dosłownie wszędzie. Na tapecie, meblach czy obrazach. Zakrwawiona postać przestała skakać. Oprawca kobiety nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Był w szoku. Przecież kiedy zaczął swoją zabawę byli w domu sami. Na 100% nikogo w domu nie było. W końcu zawsze sprawdza dokładnie kiedy ma ochotę się zabawić, a mimo to ktoś stał w jego salonie. W dodatku krwawił, był otyły, a mimo to był w stanie jeszcze skakać. Tajemnicza postać obróciła się do niego. Ku jego przerażeniu zobaczył, że jest to on sam. Tylko, że cały w krwi, a miejsca w których powinny znajdować się oczy jest tylko czarna pustka. -Kim jest... jes... jesteś? - ledwo zapytał mężczyzna. Nogi mu się wręcz uginały. -Twoim grzechem mój drogi - stwór uśmiechnął się jakby spotkał starego znajomego. -Ja... ja... jak to? -Czemu się mnie tak boisz? Przecież wyglądam tak jak ty. -Ja... ja... tak... tak nie... wyglądam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na siebie. Wyglądał tak jak on. Był cały we krwi swojej żony. Stwór ciągle się mu przyglądał. Uśmiechał się szyderczo do niego, ale nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Podszedł do mężczyzny i zabrał mu żelazko. Oprawca swojej żony nawet nie miał sił mu się sprzeciwić. Czuł jak jego mięśnie zrobiły się wiotkie. Stwór podniósł tylko żelazko i silnie uderzył go w żuchwę. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się odgłos łamanej kości oraz krzyk bólu. Potwór zadawał kolejne ciosy. W brzuch, ręce, nogi, klatkę piersiową czy kręgosłup. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył krzyk rozpaczy oraz prośby o pomoc. Błagał potwora by przestał, ale ten śmiejąc się coraz głośniej zadawał to kolejne ciosy. Coraz mocniejsze i coraz brutalniejsze. Krew była prawie wszędzie. Pokój przybierał czerwonego zabarwienia, a stwór ciągle oddawał się swojej zabawie. Mężczyzna ledwo dyszał. Wtedy potwór przestał go bić. Opuścił żelazko i jakby nigdy nic wyszedł z pokoju. Później dobiegł tylko dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyjściowych. Po krótkim czasie przyjechała policja po czym zadzwoniła na pogotowie. Na oddziale intensywnej terapii powiedzieli, że przeżył cudem. Miał ogromne szczęście. Po czterech miesiącach pobytu w szpitalu w końcu został wypisany. Policji nie udało się znaleźć jego oprawcy. Żona go opuściła i wyjechała w nieznane mu miejsce. Został sam. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wrócić do domu. Na wózku, ponieważ w wyniku ciosów przerwano mu rdzeń kręgowy w odcinku lędźwiowym kręgosłupa. Kiedy siedział sam w domu przy kolacji ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Mężczyzna niechętnie podjechał zobaczyć kto mu złożył niespodziewaną wizytę. Lekko uchylił tylko drzwi, ale ździwiony nikogo za nimi nie zastał. Nie zawracając sobie głowy wrócił do kuchni. To co zobaczył przeraziło go. Jego kolacje jadł znowu jego drugie ja. Było znowu całe zakrwawione i tak samo jak on na wózku. Podniosło głowę do niego i uśmiechnęło się szyderczo. Mężczyzna postanowił uciekać do wyjścia. Ile miał tylko sił w rękach pędził w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, ale dwa metry przed nimi stracił całkowicie moc w mięśniach. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Słyszał tylko jak z tyłu podjeżdża do niego stwór. Wózek skrzypiał dosyć opieszale. Najwyraźniej nie śpieszyło mu się. Odgłos zamilkł kiedy znalazł się zaraz za nim. Wtedy poczuł jak ceramiczny talerz rozbija się na malutkie kawałeczki na jego głowie. Upadł na ziemie. Kątem oka widział swojego oprawcę. Odłamał jedną nogę stolika po czym podjechał do niego. Ciosy były chirurgicznie wręcz wymierzone łamiąc mu powoli kości. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły krzyki bólu i śmiech stwora. Kiedy mężczyzna miał połamaną żuchwę, ręce w kilku miejscach oraz żebra poprosił, żeby go po prostu zabił. -O nie mój kochany. Tak to my się nie będziemy bawić. Mamy jeszcze dużo zła do odrobienia. W końcu cztery lata znęcania się nad twoją żoną do czegoś mnie obligują, ale spokojnie. Mamy dużo czasu. Autor: Redi91 Kategoria:Opowiadania